el diario de pitufina
by pitufotontin
Summary: vanidoso pierde por accidente el diario de pitufina
1. Chapter 1

afuera de la casa de pitufina

vanidoso: ¡PITUFINAAAA! ¡DIJISTE QUE IBAS A UN PICNIC CONMIGO! ¿SE TE OLVIDO? ¡DIJIMOS A LAS 3! ¡Y SON LAS 3:01!

le abren la puerta

fortachon: ¡VANIDOSO! ¡SI NO TE VAS TE ENVIO A TU CASA A PATADAS!

pitufina: vanidoso, dice a las 3:00 de la tarde , ¡de la tarde!

vanidoso: oh, entonces , esto es vergonzoso

pitufina: si que lo es, despertaste a chitter,y ya sabes como es fortachon cuando duerme

vanidoso: ¿ellos? no, yo hablaba de mi, ¡interrumpi muy temprano mi sueño de belleza! , bueno ya que estoy aqui ¿me invitas un..

le cierra la puerta

vanidoso: grosera

granjero: lo dice el que desperto a 4 pitufos

gourdy: y a gourdy

granjero: si y a gourdy

* * *

mas tarde

vanidoso: hola pitufina ,

pitufina: hola vanidoso, ahorita salgo, debo arreglarme

vanidoso: si, te urge

pitufina prefirio no contestarle

vanidoso: hola granjero ¿dormiste bien?

granjero: (sentado en el sofa) vanidoso,¿tienes buena vista?

vanidoso: bastante

granjero: (señala sus ojeras) ¿PARECE,QUE DORMI BIEN?

vanidoso: bueno, con tu cicatriz casi no se notan tus bolsas

granjero: olvidalo, (agarra un libro)

vanidoso: (leyendo la portada) "guia del padre sobreprotector", ¿que clase de basura es esa?

granjero: disculpa ¿tienes algo mejor?

vanidoso: ¡ovbio!

le paso una revista

granjero: ¿conoces bien a tu mejor amigo?, ¿y lo contestaste bien?

vanidoso: claro que si

fortachon:¿que estan haciendo?

granjero: yo leyendo, el , pitufando

vanidoso: ¡oye!

fortachon: ¿que es esta revista?

vanidoso y granjero al mismo tiempo: una maravilla (una porqueria)

vanidoso: ¡oye!

fortachon: ¿y esto de que sirve?

vanidoso: ¿de que NO sirve? este articulo te hace saber si eres un buen amigo

fortachon: a ver, damela

la agarra

fortachon: ¿cual es el color favorito de tu mejor amigo?

vanidoso: eso es facil, a pitufina le gusta el naranja

granjero: no vanidoso,su color favorito es el rosa

fortachon: sigamos,¿cual es su animal favorito?

vanidoso: deben ser las mariposas

granjero: no, son los ponis ,caballos o cualquier cosa que se le paresca

fortachon: ok, ¿cual es la posecion mas valiosa de su mejor amigo?

vanidoso: ¡sus zapatos!

granjero: su vestido, pero si hablamos de seres vivos, su pocesion mas valiosa es su raton ,rechinidos II

fortachon: ¿cual es su comida favorita?

vanidoso: ¡GALLETAS DE PITUFRESA!

granjero: dulce de pitufimora

fortachon: (baja la revista) ¿cual frase es la mas repetitiva de su mejor amigo?

vanidoso: ...paso

granjero: es ..¡filosofo, pitufate de mis flores antes de que te demande! , la repite mas de lo que creen

fortachon: ¿quien es el mejor amigo de su mejor amigo?

vanidoso: (frustrado) ¿granjero?

granjero: eres tu, torpe

vanidoso: ¡basta! ¿como podemos saber que el que tiene razon es él?

fortachon: es correcto lo que dice , todo

vanidoso: oh, vamos, ¿como esque ustedes saben mas sobre pitufina que yo?

granjero: se escuchar

fortachon: lei su diario (se tapa la boca)

vanidoso: acabemos con esto, ultima pregunta

fortachon: ¿cual es el mayor secreto de su mejor amigo?

granjero: tu no sabes eso

fortachon: ya se, pero no acabe de leer y estoy cuiriosito

granjero: largate

fortachon: que genio

sale de la casa

vanidoso: esto es el colmo, ¿como voy a vivir sabiendo que no se nada sobre pitufina?

granjero. si quieres conocerla bien, aprende a escuharla , en vez de mirarte en el espejo todo el dia

vanidoso: si

mira hacia el cuarto de pitufina

vanidoso: (en su mente) o podria usar el metodo de fortachon


	2. Chapter 2

se acerco al cuarto y se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie ahi dentro

entro y cojio el cuaderno rosado

vanidoso: voy a echarle un vistazo

"¿que estas haciendo?"

vanidoso: ¡SANTOS PITUFOS! , me asustaste

granjero: responde mi pregunta

vanidoso: pregunta ¿que pregunta?

granjero: ¿que haces aqui?

vanidoso: yo?,para dar alegria y deleitar con mi belleza

granjero: no al mundo tonto,digo aqui , en el cuarto

vanidoso:¿cuarto?...¿este?

granjero: no, el de junto

vanidoso: yo no estoy alla

granjero: ¡era sarcasmo! ¡claro que este cuarto!

vanidoso: ahh,tu sarcasmo es un poco grosero, sinceramente me decepciona mucho de ti,crei que eras un pitufo educado

granjero: perdona niño,no quise ofenderte

vanidoso: no,ya es tarde, me siento desdichado

granjero: lo siento,no queria,¡oye! ¿estas huyendome?

vanidoso: ¿yo?

granjero: (apretando los dientes) ¡si tu!

vanidoso: ¿tu?

granjero: ¡ya no te hagas el tonto y dime que haces en el cuarto!

vanidoso: nada,no estaba haciendo nada , claro que no

se empieza a salir con el libro escondido

granjero:¿que traes ahi?

vanidoso: ¿ahi? un pantalon

granjero: en serio ¿eres o te haces?

vanidoso: no, yo ya no me hago,tal vez cuando era chiquito , pero ni que fuera tan cochino

granjero: trae aca

vanidoso: yuck

granjero: el,libro, tarado

vanidoso: pero,este libro es mio, si,solo mio

granjero:¿enserio? porque no lo tenias cuando entraste

vanidoso: eso crees,yo tenia el diario de pitufina cuando...

se tapo la boca

granjero: ¿QUERIAS ROBAR EL DIARIO DE PITUFINA? ¡que verguenza bochito! tenia mejores espectativas de ti, ¡y mira que ya era muuuy bajas!

vanidoso: esta bien,se que es malo, ¡pero no es justo! , sabes mas de pitufina que yo,no se vale, era mi mejor amiga primero, ¡tu ni siquiera podias hablarle sin que se te lenguara la traba!

granjero:repito , ¡aprende a escuchar!

vanidoso: pero esto me sale mas barato, no me enorgullece,pero tengo que hacer esto , o si no parecere un mejor amigo terrible

granjero: wow,no tenia idea,perdona, yo...no sabia..¡QUE ESTABAS DESQUICIADO!

vanidoso: ¡no soy desquiciado!

granjero: ¡dame el diario!

se lo quito e intento salir corriendo,pero vanidoso se le echo encima de la espalda

tuffy: oye granjero,¿no tienes desodorante?

granjero: (luchando con vanidoso) en mi...gaveta

tuffy: gracias

se mete al cuarto

vanidoso:¿como no le sorprendio?

granjero: pitufina y fortachon hacen lo mismo por las galletas

vanidoso: ahh

siguieron peleando y caminaron fuera de la casa

granjero: ¡bajate! ¡esto es demaciado comprometedor!

vanidoso se lo logra sacar

vanidoso: ¡lo tengo!

llega una urraca y le quita el diario volando

vanidoso: oh ou

granjero:¿que hiciste?

vanidoso: una urraca me lo robo

granjero: le dire a pitufina

vanidoso: (lo agarra de la pierna) ¡no porfavor! ¡no hagas esto! ¡pitufina creera que soy un amigo terrible! o peor ¡me matara!

granjero: tranquilo,ella no te matara

vanidoso: ¿tu crees?

granjero:no...¡PORQUE TE MATARE YO PRIMERO!

vanidoso: aguarda,primero tenemos que ir a recuperar el diario

granjero: ¿tenemos? me huele a manada

vanidoso: ¿no me vas a ayudar?

granjero: ¡y encima preguntas! , voy a decirle a pitufina

se dispone a irse

vanidoso: ¡SASSETTE! ¡YO SE COMO SE HACEN LOS BEBES HUMANOS!

granjero: ¡NO TE ATREVERIAS!

vanidoso: o me ayudas o le digo

granjero: hijo de tu...

papa pitufo: (de pasada) buen dia

granjero: de tu..querido y santo padre


	3. Chapter 3

pitufina: ¿cancelar?

vanidoso: si, es que recorde que tenia un compromiso

pitufina: hubieras recordado antes de despertarme tan temprano

vanidoso: bueno, que se le puede hacer, ¡adios!

pitufina: espera, ¿y granjero porque va a acompañarte a hacerte un facial?

vanidoso: es que...granjero tiene una receta para una crema exfoliante

pitufina: ¿enserio? porque si quieres yo puedo...

vanidoso: ¡no! tu no te preocupes por eso , solo disfruta, por cierto, ya me entere que genio ya casi reconstruye la casa de fortachon y tuffy

pitufina: si ¡porfin tendre cuarto propio!

vanidoso: que gusto, adios

granjero: y recuerda, tiene permiso para jugar por los alrededores pero no mas alla de la aldea, no la dejes comer dulces antes de su almuerzo , si se enferma tengo el botiquin en mi cuarto y lo mas importante ...

sastre ,granjero y pintor: por ningun motivo la vayas a dejar sola con el bochito bipolar y rarito de pintor

pintor: ¿nunca vas a pegdonagme?

sastre: no te preocupes, no le quitare el ojo de encima

pintor: ¿sabes donde esta aoga?

sastre: la buscare

granjero: cuento contigo ¡y sabes como me pongo enojado! ¡no querras verme asi!

pintor: no, no quieges

vanidoso: ¡vamonos!

granjero: adios,nos vemos en unas horas

pitufina: ay, me voy a relajar un poco

"tocan la puerta"

pitufina: adelante

genio: hola pitufina

pitufina: ¡genio! hola, ¿que necesitas?

genio: esque, digamos que la construccion se retraso

pitufina: ¿como que se retraso?

genio: algun imbecil debio haber derribado la pared de la casa de fortachon y como no estaba sostenido,se vino todo para abajo

pitufina: que mala suerte

fortachon entra , misteriosamente lleno de cal

fortachon: (en tono fingido) oh no, no esta lista mi casa, creo que me tendre que quedar aqui mas tiempo, pobre de mi

genio: ¿porque estas sucio?

fortachon: yo...pase por ahi , de casualidad

los dos se voltearon a ver de manera sospechosa

fortachon: mejor no desempaco, ahora me voy a bañar

pitufina: ¡pero cierra la puerta esta vez!

* * *

granjero: ¿y sabes como encontrar el diario?

vanidoso; vi que la urraca se fue para alla , para alla iremos

granjero: razonable,solo que si sigues caminando terminaras ¡al fondo del precipicio!

vanidoso paro en seco

vanidoso: estubo cerca , casi pierdo mi bello y juvenil rostro

se arregla en el espejo

granjero: ¿porque no deje que cayera?


	4. Chapter 4

**solo para aclarar,en mis fics, casi todos los pitufos tienen que compartir casa con uno o mas **

* * *

vanidoso: CO COOOO URRACA COCO COO VEN COOOOOOCK URRACA COO VEN AQUI

granjero: ¿que estas haciendo?

vanidoso: imito el llamado de la urraca

granjero: con eso ,mas que una uraca pareces una gallina con malestar estomacal

vanidoso: CO COOOO COCOOO COCOOOO

granjero: deja de hacerlo , es molesto

vanidoso: si no lo hago no podremos encontrarla

granjero: y si sigues haciendolo vas a terminar auyentandola a ella y a todos los seres vivientes del pais,incluyendo los arboles

vanidoso: ok, dejare de hacerlo

granjero: por fin

siguieron caminando hacia la misma direccion

vanidoso: y...¿quieres hablar?

granjero: ¿sobre que?

vanidoso: no se...¿que tal te va con sassette?

granjero: bien, ya no tengo que correr tres horas para meterla a bañar

vanidoso: ¿enserio?

granjero: si, ahora solo me toma dos horas , cincuentainueve minutos y cincuentainueve segundos

vanidoso: orale

se hizo un silencio incomodo

vanidoso: ¿te gustan los sombreros?

granjero: emm,si, me gustan

vanidoso: que bueno ¿con plumas o lentejuelas?

granjero: ¿hablamos de sombreros o piñatas como las que te pones en la cabeza?

vanidoso: eso fue cruel granjero

siguieron caminando en silencio

vanidoso: tengo una idea , cuentame un sueño que hayas tenido, yo por ejemplo ayer soñe que era un principe en un castillo de azucar con varios sirvientes que me decian y reconocian lo hermoso que era, despues madonna llegaba, hacia un concierto, cosa extraña , ya que madonna no existe en la edad media , pero fue fabuloso , y luego yo cante "que bonito soy" y me dieron un gramy por mi fabulosa perfomance , despues me fui volando en mi unicornio volador hecho de queso pintado de rosa , ¿que hay de ti?

granjero: yo, resulta que soñe que estaba muy feliz durmiendo en mi cama ,despues de tomar una taza de cafecito con leche,hasta que un mentecato de inclinacion sexual dudosa llego a despertarme, luego intento robar el diario de mi hermana y por si fuera poco , lo perdio , durante mi sueño tube que hacer un pesado viaje con el , ya que jamas tiene nada interesante que decir

vanidoso: guau, que raro sueño

granjero: ¿no le entendiste verdad?

vanidoso: por supuesto que le entendi , el cafe te da pesadillas , ¿porque me miras como si fuera tonto?

granjero: olvidalo

vanidoso: hablemos de otra cosa , ya se

granjero: ¿que?

vanidoso: hablemos de la vez que me salio salpullido

granjero analizo las posibilidades de seguir hablando con el y...

granjero: COOO COOO URRACA COOO VEN COO , ¡VEN PARA QUE ME PUEDA IR YA!

* * *

pitufina: bien, ¿verdad o reto?

fortachon: reto

pitufina: te reto a que te tomes un batido de zanahorias , champiñones y coliflor , todo combinado

fortachon; ¿de donde crees que sacare eso?

pitufina le paso un vaso

pitufina: granjero lo hizo, dijo que seria algo sano

fortachon: ¿y porque sigue aqui?

pitufina: lo probo y le supo horroroso

fortachon: ok, dame el batido

agarro el vaso y se trago el liquido

fortachon: ¡punto para mi!

pitufina: tu, en verdad me das asco

fortachon: naa, ahora ya que gane, cumple tu castigo , perdedora

pitufina: esta bien, pero tus retos fueron imposibles ¿como voy a meter la cabeza en la cesta sucia de cochinon?

fortachon: no seas bebe, ven aca

pitufina: no abuses

froto su puño contra su cabeza

pitufina: ¡con cariño!

tocaron la puerta

fortachon: (aun frotando) ¿quien es?

genio: soy yo

pitufina: AU, pasale , AY

genio: fortachon, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

fortachon: ¿no ves que estoy ocupados?

genio: es importante

fortachon: ¿mas que restregar mi victoria? literalmente

genio; si

fortachon: entonces si ha de ser importante

la solto y se fue hacia la puerta

fortachon: ¿que sucede?

genio: se que fuiste tu

fortachon: ¿que?

genio: tu eres el que esta retrasando la construccion de tu casa

fortachon: (mirando hacia la izquierda) ¿yo? no , ¿que te hace creer eso?

genio: veras, despues de que te fuiste , investigue, encontre migas de galleta cerca de ahi

fortachon: eso no prueba nada

genio: espera , luego recogi las migas con unas pinzas , fui al laboratorio de papa pitufo e hice una exacta reconstruccion de la galleta , asi deduje que se trataba de una galleta de pitufresa, fui donde goloso y le pedi un listado de los pitufos que habian comido galletas de pitufresa entre las 3:15 de la tarde y las 6:16 , ya teniendo los sospechosos , compare el ADN de cada pitufo en la lista con los restos que habian quedado de las migas , y los analisis te señalan a ti , ¿algo que decir en tu defensa?

fortachon: ¿todo eso hiciste?

genio: no , la verdad es que arquitecto te vio y me lo dijo, pero me parecio que debia agregarle algo de emocion al momento


End file.
